This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for multi-modality medical imaging.
At least some known multi-modality medical imaging systems use a multi head nuclear medicine (NM) or gamma camera scanner and a computed tomography (CT) or X-ray scanner in tandem. A single patient table may be used to position the patient within each modality scanner without having to readjust the position of the patient on the bed or translate the bed between scanners. Separate gantries are used for each scanner to provide a rotational speed for the NM camera scanner and a different relatively faster rotational speed for the CT scanner. However, having two imaging detector gantries in tandem requires a large footprint and consequently a large imaging room. Using two separate gantries in the imaging system is also a large cost factor for supplying the system and maintaining it.